Your wish, My Pleasure
by electricgurl
Summary: During Season 4.. Spike is back and with him is a wish from Buffy....What will happen will change her forever...Joint Project///updated***03/27/10 Dead story.


**Title:** Your Wish, my pleasure.

**Author:** Electricgurl and Bluejbobs26

**Emails:** See profile.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything to do with Buffy the vampire Slayer.

**Rating:** Possible R

**Paring:** Spuffy.

**Summary:** During Season 4. A BIG AU. Spike is back and with him is a wish from Buffy.

**Warning/ A/N:** This story at first a Role Playing Game that turned out to become a story. It's a joint story that just kinda came to life. High rating for sexual warning. NC-17 version can be found on my friends website. Given out on a personal bases.

_Copyright 2004 Electricgurl and Bluejbobs26_

**Chapter 1: Her Wish.**

College.

Finally somewhere that she can be free and not have to worry about what her mom and friends thought. She was free here. Free to be who she wanted and do whatever she wished.

Now if only she could only forget about a certain Vampire that has been trouble from day one. She growled at herself thinking about Angel and the way that he had just left her. He had made some excuse about it being better for her. He wanted her to have a normal life. Normal life?! she was the slayer! How normal could she get? Angel was just looking for a way out.

She had been really torn apart by that all summer. But she didn't care now. Not anymore. She grinned and looked up at the sunset. Her only care as of this moment was the beginning of her college career. A new chapter in her life.

But even with this new thought rolling around in her head she couldn't help but let her

thoughts travel back to the parting the two lovers had had. After everything that they had been

through he had ended their relationship by walking away after a fight...not even saying goodbye. She touched her scar. A flash back practically rolled like a movie in front of her eyes.

The fight until he drank from her. The stinging and pain. Then the pleasure of the bite after a few

moments had passed. She shivered at the memory.

Her mind drifted from her present thought as she turned onto her new street she was going to her new dorm room. She turned her nose up at the thought of seeing her new roommate again so soon.

Willow said that she was going to meet her somewhere. She just hoped that nothing happen bad would happen between here and there. She wasn't in the mood right now to deal with the baddies. She just wanted a normal day. Just like any other college student.

But that was too much to ask for. That was when she heard it...The voice that drove her insane. She spun around.

"What ARE you doing here?!?" She demanded.

The blonde vampire smiled suggestively at Buffy. "It's a free country..." He said. "I can be or do whatever I want." He looked her over. "Or anyone for that matter."

Buffy couldn't help but feel something when he said that final statement. She shivered in the warm air. Spike grinned at the small movement.

"You're a pig Spike." She said trying to cover her reaction. "And you didn't answer my question," She stated as she reached for her stake in her book-bag. She looked around. There was no one in sight, she was safe to get rid of him, and no one would be the wiser. She just wondered if he was still as good a fighter as he had been or the constant drinking had numbed him to the rest of the world.

How's Dru?" She asked trying to draw his attention away from her hands and the stake that would soon be in it.

He tipped his head as if he was think. Buffy watched him carefully. He bit back a laugh when his smirk disappeared and a frown took it's place. She grinned. _Score one for me._ She thought to herself. She knew that Dru was a sore subject when it came to Spike. She smiled softly. _Always know your enemy._ She said to herself as she watched the vampire.

"You know," He said straightening his head to look her straight in the eyes. "Now that you ask, she's...none of your damn business." He smiled. "Whatcha reachin' in your bag for, love? Something to kill me with once and for all?" He laughed, and then tilted his head the other way. "I'd be gone before you ever stuck it out at me."

Again Buffy shivered but not in the good way. She growled slightly at him. "What makes you so sure?" She asked her book bag dropping to the ground. She took a fighting stance.

Spike looked her over calmly with a slight smirk, but didn't move.

"I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure I remember something about... telling you never to come here again." She said as she flipped her stake into her hand right hand carefully grabbing the end she looked at her enemy. She walked around him looking for weaknesses.

Spike shrugged. "Yeah, you told me... but I've always had a problem with following directions. Maybe I'm just slow."

"Did Dru dump your pitiful ass again?" She spat out trying to get him to fight her. "Or has the crazy vamp finally gone to hell?" She asked watching him carefully for movement. She wanted him to make a move against him. She neeeded a good fight and she was hoping that he would give it to her.

Spike smiled, Buffy didn't know what to think about that. Most of the vampires she fought against. Were running for their lives not smiling and trying to flirt with her. Spike was really different. She paused in thought.

"Well, well... looks like Goldie locks is in dire need of some action." He paused. "What's the matter, slayer... did another boyfriend skip out on you? Speaking of boyfriend's skipping out - I just saw Angel. He's getting pretty cozy with Cordelia over in LA... What a bastard, huh?."

Buffy bit her upper lip. She wouldn't let him know that he had gotten to her. She smirked at

him.

"Why do you just assume that Angel left me?" She asked watching his face. Inside she was

screaming at herself for not fighting him. Why was she just standing here talking to him like they were long lost friends.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Angel sits happily in LA - moving on with his un-life, shacked up with some other bitch... while you sit here and pine away for him."

She sighed. "Spike. Can we just get it over with? I have better things to do, and people to

see...How about we fight...I kill you...and I leave. And I am not pining…" She whined.

"Unless you have something other planned."S he smirked at him again. This time shifting her grip on the stake. Any moment now... any moment...she chanted.

Yet the fight still didn't come.

"Sadly, I do have better things to do than be killed. Like watching you. It's fun seeing you in

so much pain all the time. It's gratifying in a way."

Buffy snorted and laughed at him. "I'm so glad that I help your long and pathetic life that much better, but I'm afraid that I will have to move on now. So the killing you part is going to have to be dealt with in a timely manner. Unless you have to run away. Then I can catch you." She smiled and thought for a moment. "Can we? It'll be fun." She smiled at him. She bit her bottom lip. If she couldn't get him off his feet on way try another. She smiled and then licked her lips.

"So what about it, Spike. The big bad...do you have something you would rather do?" She smirked once again and raised one eyebrow at him.

Spike rolled his eyes at her and Buffy felt a pang of humiliation. Why did Spike always make her feel like a little school girl. She fought back a frown.

"Dear God..." Buffy quickly got over the humiliation factor and moved onto being slightly mad that her trick didn't work. She pouted her bottom lip moving out somewhat. "Are you always like this. Greet your old friends-"

"You aren't my friend."

Spike pointedly ignored her and went on with his rambling. "-with a death threat."

"I'm not always like that." She hissed at him. "I save it just for you." She smiled at him, "You're special." She said grinning like a cat.

Spike smirked at her. "No wonder no one likes to stick with you long enough to shag you twice." Buffy winced at his harsh words, trying not to think about the words that Angel had said to her the night after her birthday.

He shrugged at his last statement and continued. "Anyway, I have to get going now. I have plans, you know... plans for how to take over Sunnyhell and kill you. Pretty much the usual."

Buffy sighed. "And if memory serves me. Your 'plans' - if you can call them that – always fail...Because of me." She smiled at him again.

"Yeah, well... there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" And with that statement he threw something at Buffy - and a huge puff of smoke came up from the ground separating her from Spike. Buffy waved her hand around trying to clear the smoke faster so she could see better. By the time the smoke cleared, Spike was gone.

Buffy growled. She had better things to do then catch and kill Spike. Mumbling she stopped and focused on the vampire. She was still puzzled about why he was back in Sunnydale, and not in some little town with Dru, but that was to be solved later. Right now all she had to do was catch him. She sighed and took off after him. She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

A while later, when the sun was long gone, Buffy came to a stop in front of a newer looking

building. "Well this is a bit new." She said. That is when it happen. The thing that would change her for most likely ever.

There in front of her stood Spike with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Saw you coming, Pet..." He said with a grin. He looked Buffy up and down. She shivered as he checked her out. She couldn't help but do the same. Water dripped down off his chin and onto his chest. She watched it roll down to disappear below the towel. "Thought I might come out and give you a proper greeting." He wagged his eyebrows. She broke away from his body and looked at the floor.

Buffy's mouth just opened and shut. No words coming out. She had bad thoughts coming from her Spike filled brain. She scolded herself and shook her head.

"God Spike. Could you be any more of a pig?" She asked as her eyes ranning over his body once again…Lean and fit body...Damn she thought to herself. What was wrong with her? She asked. Angel just left a while ago and here she was drooling over his childe, she bit her lip. But oh what a body. She closed her eyes and tried to bring her breathing back under control.

Spike shrugged as Buffy looked up and meet his bright blue eyes."Probably... I can drop the towel." Buffy's mouth dropped open. She shuttered slightly. But she remained silent. She was so close to daring him to do just that. Then she could see everything…the entire Spike. She bit her lip to fight back a giggle. **_God_** what was wrong with her. She was a vampire Slayer. She growled deep in her thoart.

"Spike can you put some clothes on so I can kill you?" The words stumbled out of her mouth..." But leave the duster, I like it."

"I like it too... got it from one of your kind actually. She talked a lot about killing me too. You slayers are like broken records."

She smiled at him as different thoughts entered her brain, none of which had him being killed. She began to blush. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it._ She chanted in her head._ Bad thoughts of Spike. _She

"Spike, please some clothes." She grounded out. _God I need a date…** soon.**_****

"Honestly, I would get dressed... since being stripped down in front of you makes me kind of sick... but it's worth it to see that look on your face."

Buffy bit her lip. "You have no clue what you are talking about." She spat out as her eyes rose to meet his. Anger flashing in her eyes she lightly growled. "You're a waste of my time." She spun around and turned to leave. She heard Spike laugh at her. And again the school girl version of Buffy the vampire slayer has appeared.

"If I'm such a waste of your time... why do you spend all of your time looking for me, and then threatening to kill me?"

"Next time we meet you are going to be dust under my shoes, remember that if you even thing about what happen today." She began to walk away.

"The next time we meet will probably be in your dreams, Slayer... you know you won't be able to get me out of your head." He laughed again and Buffy bit her tounge. "I doubt I'll be the one thinking about what happened today."

Buffy growled as she walked away from the vampire. Trying not to think about how right his words really was. Lately she had been dreaming and not the good types of dreams, she had seen him...killing her. And she was frighten that it was going to become her future, because not only did he kill her but he turned her. She shivered in fear again as she turned down a new street. She wasn't looking at where she was going and that was when she had her accident.

She felt herself trip and fall forward. She cursed the ground she was walking on, as she fell

down.

"GOD!" She screamed in pain. "Can't I get a break?!" She looked up at the sky. She just lay

there not doing anything. She was in to much pain. She wanted it to end. The slaying, the long nights with no one beside her. All of her friends had better things do to and she was left by herself in this hell-hole. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Then she thought back to what Spike had said:

_"The next time we meet will probably be in your_

_dreams, slayer... you know you wont be able to get me_

_out of your head.... I doubt I'll be the one thinking_

_about what happened today."_

She laughed out loud. She finally had a way out and all she had to do was ask. She thought

back to her dreams, Spike draining her and then turning her. She shivered this time, not in fear...It

was something else.

Something a Slayer shouldn't feel. Excitement over Spike biting her....Of draining

her...Of turning her...Of living with her, and teaching her new things. She bit her lip and looked

over her shoulder. Everything was just with in her grip all she had to do was turn around.

Buffy slowly made her way back into the building she had left Spike in. She sighed, she didn't think he was still here. 'good' she thought 'more time for me to sort out my plan.' She began to climb the stairs when she saw him again.

"I'm not in the mood for a battle to the death right n--" She heard him begin.

"Shut-up Spike...I want to make a deal." She said.

She watched him become interested as he sat up straighten in his seat.

"You want to make a deal? I don't make deals with slayers... I just kill them." He said to her glancing at the book he had in his hands.

Buffy frowned. "What if the deal was to kill a slayer?" She asked as she watched for his

reaction to her words.

He looked terribly confused. Buffy loved it. Finally she wasn't the school girl…not that Spike is a girl…She stopped her train of thought before it confused her any worst then it already had.

"So how about it?" She asked. "Ready to make a deal?"

Spike stood up, but stayed where he was. Buffy sighed. She wanted to get this over with.

"I've known you long enough to know that if you ask me to kill you it either means; **a** - you've ran out of ideas to lure me in to your traps, **b** - you've just went top of the fence, raving mad, or **c**...you're bored, and Passions doesn't do it for you..." He paused for a second, which was time enough for her to answer.

"How about D...none of thy above." She hissed at him. "And you haven't **_known_** me at all these years. You were just trying to kill me."

He smirked. "I have to disagree. To fight someone you have to know them almost as well as you know a lover…In everyway possible." He licked his lips. Buffy thought her legs were going to give out from under her. How did he do that. She asked herself.

Without warning he leapt at Buffy. He held her hands above her head, and held her to him with his free hand. Pushing her into the wall with his own body. All Buffy could think of was how cold he was…how nice he felt pushed up against her. She frowned and tried to think of what they were fighting about.

"Or is this really what you wanted?" He asked with an evil grin as his face morphed from human to demon. Buffy couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth between her legs. Angel had always been hiding. Buffy wanted…no she needed a little monster in her man. And Spike had never kept things from her. She admired him for it.

She did nothing as he grabbed her and held her to him. "I'm tired Spike. I want to go. But I have to make sure that my friends and family are safe." She looked him in the eyes. If only he would just finish her off. She could go and be happy. Her family would understand in years to come. She knew they could leave without her.

God he had kissable lips. She thought to herself, then she shook her head. "I want you to

either protect them after the grave or have someone to protect them. I can't live in this world anymore. There is nothing here for me. I would rather you have the bragging rights then some demon." She looked at him.

"I am going to die some how, I just thought that you would like to help." She tipped her head to one side and looked him in the eyes. "Please help me, you can kill me if you promise to protect my friends and family." She told him as she closed her eyes.

"Promise me and you get the sweetest blood that will ever touch your lips." She whispered as a promise to him. She was surprised, hurt, and angry when he pushed away from her and the wall.

She growled at him. "HEY!" She screamed at him. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. "You can't play with me this way." She stated crossing her arms in front of herself.

"You think I would kill you when it was that easy..."

"No, I was going to fight sooner or later." She nearly whispered frowning he sounded hurt almost. Buffy thought he would be happy. His third slayer. He would be the only vampire in history to have killed three slayers.

"-and then take care of your family and friends?" He asked incredulously with a laugh. He grabbed her by the arms.

She glared up at him, what was so hard to thing that. He had taken care of Dru for God knows how long. All Buffy wanted was five minutes to drain her. "It's not like I asked you to turn me." She stated as she tried to turn away from him. "All you had to do was say no-" He cut her off.

"What do you think I am? Mother bloody Theresa? I don't know what you're on, pet... but I

wish I would have tried some of whatever it is when I was alive."

She blew off his last statement. "God You talk a lot...If you had let me finish I was going to

say, all you had to do was say no, and I would have found a different demon."

"But no the big bad can't let anyone else talk." She broke from his hold and began to walk away. Part of her wanted to go and just finish what she had started but there was the other part of her that wanted him to stop her. She needed someone to care, even if it was Spike.

"Wait," He said she paused at the doorway. "Why me?"

Buffy froze as he spoke up. Then she slowly turned. "Because I don't trust any one else to

get the job done." She informed him.

Spike said nothing.Buffy sighed. He was usally chating to much for you to get near him to kill him. But no…tonight he was tigh mouth Spike.

"I don't want to be saved. I don't want to be brought back. I just want to leave." She moved around licking her lips. She took a seat across from him.

"But first I would like to do some things that I have never done before in my life... Hell some things that I would never do even if I stayed alive." She stated as she tossed her legs over the arms of the chair she was sitting in. She had a speech planned might as well get comfortable.

"Hey, hey... easy on the fragile, slayer... that's Italian leather your legs are sprawled over..."

"Now, if you could possibly be quiet I'll give you a idea of what those would be." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"No laughing." She said before she began she sighed. Hoping that she sounded more like an adult then the school-girl she had become when she is around him.

"I want to get drunk. Have a fun night out of a house... A fun night in a house would even be kind of high on my scale of goodness. Just a night where I don't have to worry about the guy and what he will say in the morning to me. I want a night out on the town. I want to do something that I can't take back. A tattoo, a piercing - something that isn't me. I want to do things that I would never to. I want to be with a guy that isn't afraid to hurt me…I want to have fun and not have to worry about anything. Not slaying, or friends, or family. I just want to Buffy Anne Summers. College girl."

She paused long enough to look over at Spike. "I just want to be free." She laughed inwards. Was it not just a few more minutes before that she had been saying that she was free? It was one thing to feel something... and another to be it, wasn't it?

Spike smiled wickedly at her, and Buffy had to almost bit back a smile of her own. "I'm not you... want to dome?"

"The list goes on for pages on pages. And I know that you'll probably just say no, but do you think you could take one night out for the girl in me?" She asked her eyes pleading with him. "I'll even fight back if that's what you want. With my whole heart if you just promise to help me."

She said looking at him, she held her breath as she waited for his reply. She watched him as he thought. Then a smile graced his lips and Buffy knew that she was going to get her wish.

"Sounds like a party."

She grinned at him. "Think that this party can last for a few nights? I have a lot I want to get

done." She moved around so she facing him. She stood up.

Spike smiled wider. And Buffy couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I can go for as long as you need, pet."

"Can you go get dressed then? I want to start as soon as possible."

"I don't have to get dressed for you to get started, love..." He wagged his eyebrows at her while giving her a suggestive look. Buffy smirked at him. If only it was that easy. She needed to be a little free flying before she came onto Spike.

Buffy blushed. She couldn't help it. No guy had ever acted this way towards her. She was pretty sure that guys didn't even think she was worth there time…So that leaves the big question of Why was **he,** Spike, William the Bloody was acting this way? She wondered. She was ready for him to tell her to go to hell and then bit her. She shrugged mentally...Who cares. You get to live a little enjoy it while it lasts.

"I think we should start a bit slower then that." She said pretending that she wasn't both turned on and frightened by this. He would be her second. Her breath caught in her throat, he would also be her last. After that thought came the one that scared her. What if she wasn't good enough. That was the one that was the worse.

Spike shrugged.

"Right then," he said, then disappeared into another room for a few seconds. He came back with a shirt over his head. He shrugged it on, then looked at Buffy.

"What did you have in mind then, pet? A few go's around the block?" He paused. "When do I get to kill you?"

Buffy took deep, calming breaths. _Come on girl. Get over it. He's probably not even that good,_ she thought to herself as she looked around his new house.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Later I want to have some fun. I think the drinking should be near the top of the list. I know I am going to need to be out of it for some of the stuff I wanted to do later." She informed him. She stood up straight and stretched.

"I want to go to a bar where no one will realize who I am. I don't need my friends finding me...before it's time." She began to chock up. A tear formed in her eye. She blinked it away. It was better this way. Plus she got to spend her night with a yummy vampire. She paused. What did she just say. She shook her head. Bad thoughts...very bad thought. She growled and looked up at him.

"No Bronze, no Willy's...That leaves? What the liquor store?" She thought out loud.

"I guess we will be coming back to the house, unless you know of another bar in Sunnydale." She moved over to him. Biting her lip she tried to decide if she would take his hand or not.

Spike laughed.

"I know of every from here to LA, love." He said. "But getting drunk in a bar, and getting drunk in the comfort of your own home are two different experiences."

_TBC... _

_Love it? Like it? Loathe it? Please let me know if we should continue…Spike's _pov_ is up next what does he think of the deal? What does he think about Buffy…Stay tune to find out…_


End file.
